dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Edison
Alex Edison is the titular Kamen Rider Apollo. General Information Motifs: * Stealth Jet * Star Wars Equal: Kamen Rider Fourze History Alex is a freshman at high school. His father is a world famous scientist specializing in astronomy and technology. Alex is caught in the middle of his father's latest project: a strange belt that was designed to harness Cosmic Energy to transform someone into a superhero. Alex ends up becoming that person, using the belt to fight a mysterious evil that threatens to tear his friendships apart. Personality Despite being very famous, Alex actually doesn't like being compared to his father because he wants to be defined by his own achievements. The real thing that Alex wants is to make friends and hang out with them. Forms Default States "3, 2, 1! (dark space music)" Basis: Stealth Jet, Darth Vader Equal: Base States Default States is Kamen Rider Apollo's black default form, which requires no specific Astroswitches. By using the Ladder and Force Modules, Apollo uses the Rider Ladder Force Kick Limit Break. A variation of this is the Rider Ladder Force Space Kick. Solar States "Solar On! (cheesy shining noise, followed by angelic choir music)" Basis: Solar Panels, Rey Equal: Elek States Solar States is Kamen Rider Apollo's silver form accessed by the powers of the Solar States. In Solar States, Apollo is able to increase his powers by absorbing sunlight. Solar States uses the Rider Solar Flare Fire Limit Break as it's finisher. Block States "Block On! (epic guitar solo)" Basis: Building Blocks, Construction Worker, Princess Leia Equal: Fire States Block States is Kamen Rider Apollo's pink form accessed by the powers of the Block Switch. In Block States, Apollo can rebuild things or take it apart. Rider Construction Cannonball! Storm States "Hot Storm, Cold Storm On! (bass-heavy techno music)" Basis: Radiator, Air Conditioner, General Grievous Equal: Magnet States Storm States is Kamen Rider Apollo's ivory form accessed with the Hot Storm and Cold Storm Switches. In Storm States, Apollo can manipulate the weather using the Hot Storm Module and Cold Storm Module. Cannon States uses the Rider Sparkling Shot Limit Break as it's finisher. Savior States "Savior On! (dramatic orchestra)" Basis: Desktop Computer, Luke Skywalker Equal: Cosmic States Savior States is Kamen Rider Apollo's white final form, accessed using the all-powerful Savior Switch. In Savior States, Apollo can access any of his Modules using a keyboard on his chest. Rider Universal Ultimate Strike! Ladder States "Ladder On! (whirring mechanical sound, followed by garage band music)" Basis: Ladder, R2-D2 Equal: Rocket States Ladder States is Kamen Rider Apollo's blue form accessed using the Super Ladder Switch. Ladder Force States "Force On! Ladder On! Ladder Force On!" Basis: Ladder, Tuning Fork, Master Yoda Ladder Force States is Kamen Rider Apollo's second blue form accessed using the Clear Force Switch. In Ladder Force States, Apollo is armed with the Ladder Force Module. (Launcher) States (Launcher) States is Apollo's first (color) form accessed by using the (Launcher) Switch Super-2. Enterprise Mixture States "Mixture On! (techno music)" Basis: Death Star, Star Trek Equal: Meteor Fusion States Enterprise Mixture States is Kamen Rider Apollo's first gunmetal grey form accessed using the Mixture Switch. Enterprise Shwartz Mixture States "Mixture On! (techno music)" Enterprise ? Mixture States is Kamen Rider Apollo's second gunmetal grey form accessed using the Mixture Switch, the ? Switch, and the Enterprise Switch. In this form, Apollo can use two (color) Ladder Modules and a pair of monster truck-like wheels on each foot. Equipment Devices * Apollo Driver - Transformation device * Starlight Astro Switches - Transformation trinkets * Starlight Foodroids - Support Robots * Heat-Chill StormWallet - Apollo's wallet-like gadget that allows him to access Storm States Weapon * Solar Module Eclipoker - Apollo's staff-like weapon that is used in Solar States * Block Module Builda-Boom - Apollo's grenade launcher-like weapon that is used in Block States * Savior Module Magnificent Blade - Apollo's beam sword/naginata-like weapon that is used in Savior States Vehicles * Machine Sputnitroik Legend Rider Everlasting Rider Card "Kamen Ride: Apollo!" With the Apollo Rider Card, Eon would transform into Kamen Rider Apollo's Base States. Tropical Lockseed Normally used by ?, the Apollo Lockseed is used in the Sengoku Driver or Genesis Driver to access Apollo Arms. * Squash: "Limit Break!" * Au Lait: "Force On!" * Sparking: "Ladder On!" Signal Jet Signal Legend Apollo(, Based on Apollo's Machine Sputnitroik): Allows Sonic to activate a Signal Legend. Purgatory Eyecon * Apollo Ghost Eyecon(): Allows Kamen Rider Wraith to transform into Apollo Damashii. Second Gen Gashat American Fullbottle Paradox Ridewatch * Apollo Ridewatch(): Based on Kamen Rider Apollo Base States, this Ridewatch provides access to the Apollo Armor used by Kamen Rider Verge. Symbolism The stealth jet motif is fitting for Alex's need to be invisible to those around him. The evolution of Apollo's forms are comparable to the classic Hero's journey: * Base States: Ordinary World * Solar States: Supernatural Help * Block States: Building Relationships * Storm States: The Ordeal * Savior States: The Resurrection * Mixture States: Return with the elixir Etymology Alex is short for Alexander, the Latinized form of the Greek name Alexandros. It means "defending men". (behindthename.com) Edison is a English surname which means "son of Adam". (behindthename.com) Trivia * The name is a reference to Apollo 11, the first spacecraft to land on the Moon.